<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five's Thoughts by Aelinoffeyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635570">Five's Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre'>Aelinoffeyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Five is in love, Five thoughts, something for tris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece to go with the fic The Taste of Peanut Butter on His Lips, that explores the relationship between You and Five.</p><p>This here is just a thoughts ramble in the eyes of Five. Can be read separate, but makes sense with her story. </p><p>Written for Tris!</p><p>Her fic can be read here!!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983304/chapters/63169876</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/gifts">The_Unique_Story_Spinner</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983304">The Taste of Peanut Butter on His Lips</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre">Aelinoffeyre</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten">Nikkitten</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner">The_Unique_Story_Spinner</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snippets from Five's perspective. You could read this by it's own, but it may not make full of sense.</p><p>Goes along with Trissytristopherellis fic The Taste of Peanut Butter on his Lips</p><p>Her story can be read here!!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983304/chapters/63169876</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still kept questioning this...but he hoped that it wouldn’t need to be questioned.</p><p>Time was such a crapshoot, but here you were. Klaus had told him that since she had seen your portrait, he knew something was going to happen between the two of you...</p><p>He didn’t believe that his thoughts would be held hostage by visions of you.</p><p>He had dreamed about being with his family, but they were all living their own lives, and even though he had always found himself around them, he still felt the need for something that he couldn’t quite grasp was in his heart.</p><p>Dolores helped, but lately he realized that he was missing out on more. So when he had seen you, sitting in Klaus’ room, he was shocked that his thoughts were bombarded by you.</p><p>He didn’t understand why finding you curled up in his bed when he had blacked out from his wound had made him feel feelings he hadn’t truly felt before.</p><p>He was fascinated that you liked the margaritas that he made. That you listened to him about some of the things he rambled on about.</p><p>He had felt bad when he got angry. He didn’t mean to, he was stressed about the apocalypse.</p><p>He didn’t want to lose someone else. Losing his family was more than enough. The thought that he could also lose you, that hit him even harder. </p><p>He had dealt with losing his family. He didn’t want to think about what it would be to lose you.</p><p>But then he felt your kiss, and he couldn’t believe how his thoughts were surrounded by you.</p><p>He had felt apprehensive. It was probably hormones doing this, making him feel like he was going out of his mind. But also you made him smile, and feel like he had something he could call his very own.</p><p>The apocalypse was coming. But something wasn’t the same…</p><p>He felt selfish to ask you that night, but, he was always so selfless anyways. </p><p>But after being with you, in your arms, his thoughts were absorbed by you. </p><p>The next day came….and then it went. No apocalypse. </p><p>Time was extremely fickle like that.</p><p>You had continued to be with him, even through hellish instances, you still were with him. He couldn’t quite understand the why, and it made him frustrated. </p><p>However, you constantly showed love to him.</p><p>The way you spoke to him as if he was an adult. Still, even though his siblings knew that consciously he was older, they would still treat him just a bit different, and it grated his nerves. But with you, he could speak to you and you would speak back with the same respect and air that he would expect from any other adult. </p><p>But, it was the care and effort that you had put into him and his well being. </p><p>He never had really thought about how he was really taking care of himself. Five had been on survival mode most of his life. Days without eating was just a part of who he honestly was. But then when you had pushed a plate in front of him one morning, and he shook his head to watch as you frowned at him. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he was making you more irritated with his habits the more you guys had this relationship. </p><p>It didn’t dawn on him until he sat with a journal, doing equations when he noticed that his favorite snack sat there, he hadn’t even noticed anyone come in. Looking around, he had reached for the dish, and noticed just a small hand written note, </p><p>“Please. Eat something.” </p><p>Five slumped his shoulders, sighing just a moment, before taking the sandwich and taking a bite, settling back into the couch and savoring it for once. </p><p>He couldn’t ever do that in the apocalypse. Not even in the commission. His thoughts drift again to you, and he stands to look around for a clue of where you maybe. When he finds you, he can’t help but think that he wants an hour just to memorize every part of you in his bed.</p><p>Which is strange. Why does he want to feel this way? This isn’t supposed to happen. Even he can’t understand why time and it’s finicky ways would put someone like you in his path. But when you look up and smile at him, asking if the sandwich was good and if he wanted anything else to eat…</p><p>His thoughts strike out at him.</p><p>Maybe, this woman did love him. Five Hargreeves. The angry boy who decided he was going to time travel. The over zealous boy who got himself trapped in the apocalypse. The old assassin who had killed innocent lives. The man who was now stuck in his younger body. </p><p>“Y/N, I love you.” stated. As matter of fact as the air they breathed, or their hearts that beat.</p><p>Or maybe, his heart had skipped a beat, not realizing that your own heart did too.</p><p>And you just look at him, like he didn’t quite hear you, “I love you too. But what does this have to do with eating? You really need to eat…”</p><p>Five lets an exasperated breath out, “Yeah, let’s get something to eat.”</p><p>His thoughts were only of you. </p><p>And your thoughts were only of him. </p><p>And that, to Five, was all he could hope for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He remembers something from his studies that reminds him of you.</p><p>For Tris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five looked through the books in the library, remembering countless lessons that Hargreeves had insisted on. Almost every book he has already looked through in this place, and yet here he was again, finding and searching for a book to spend some time with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed to himself. As a manipulator of time and space, Five always felt he had an odd relationship with such a man made concept. Reginald always told him that time travel was dangerous. Yet, this was Five we were talking about. Overzealous and confident in his abilities, he traveled forward through time, getting stuck in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers how he felt about not seeing his family again. Hurt, grief, sorrow, rage, regrets...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he never met you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes the thought as a name appears in his vision. He remembers the poet a bit, from his studies as he was younger. Now, he loved good books as much as Ben had, but poems weren’t exactly his favorite. He remembers how Allison and Vanya would swoon over sonnets by Shakespeare, or the way his brothers would fall asleep during Pogo reading a poem by Robert Frost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had forgotten about this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the book from the shelf. Opening it with a poem from Henry Van Dyke, and sat with it, searching the pages for something he had once remembered, but didn’t really look into it. It was another poem about love which never had interested him before. His sister’s probably thought it as beautiful or whatever...he can see Allison probably looking over at Luther when they were younger during one of their study periods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It read, and Five scoffed at it, whispering under his breath, “Time is nothing, just a pain in the ass.” He thought. He heard footsteps coming from the hall, and he looked back a moment to hear you and Klaus chit chatting about dinner. He wrinkled his face a moment, but let it go. Knowing that you two were just friends but still sometimes grated on him. But he had come to learn that he couldn’t tell you to not stop being friendly with his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued his reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is...too slow for those who wait,</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five quirked an eyebrow at it. Sure, it could feel that way and if you waited for a long while it would seem pretty slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers waiting to see if he would die in that barren wasteland. Waiting to see if the next time he had a meal would be in a day or in three. Waiting to see if one day he just might see water that he could drink. Waiting to see if a sandstorm would swallow him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting to see if someone could be found in all that nothingness. Five rubbed at red eyes as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. The wait. It had been unbearable. Waiting to see if he would die there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had waited, he wouldn’t be with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe waiting was slow? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too swift for those who fear,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next passage was actually pretty accurate in his opinion. For every day he was scared, he felt like his teenage years had run past him, before he knew it he was an adult, and then older. The day he met the Handler, he had wanted to hope, but there was still fear there. And before he knew it, he was in the commission. And maybe he wouldn’t call it fear, but he feared for his family safety, of saving them all from the apocalypse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feared for your safety. He knew the commission would be pissed about the apocalypse, and with the Handler blaming you for it, he worried they would try to get you. Within that fear days kept passing quicker than he wanted it too, desperate to hold on to you, to be one with you, that he had all but forgotten about his past haunting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five looked up to see you come in, smiling at him and asking if you were ok. He smiled, an even smile, letting you know that he was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could tell though he had thoughts, but you decided he would tell you on his own terms. You tell him that Klaus and yourself were going out to get dinner, and if he had wanted to join them. Five kisses your cheek, and decides to send you along with Klaus, not because he didn’t want to go, but sometimes he just wanted moments alone. You ask once more, if he is fine. Five nods to you, and asks you to bring something good back, and you nod and kiss him on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too long for those who grieve,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reads this as he sits down. Grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to bury his family. He had to find tools, drag the bodies, and bury them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed days after. He didn’t want to leave their sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t leave the sight of the academy for some time. When he had finally found Vanya’s book, he realized that he was more to his family then had met the eye. He still hadn’t understood where Vanya’s body was, but when he read about Ben, he had to grieve again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember how long he had stayed around. He just knows that he doesn’t remember leaving the sight for some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen other bodies, and he didn’t think he had ever seen yours. He wouldn’t have known it at the time. But he closes his eyes hard, and realizes that it may have been a possibility. He wants to cry, so instead, he decides to be angry.  He slammed the book down a moment, not even fully understanding why he was angry, but just knowing that you might have been there, in that apocalypse...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips trembled as he took a shaky breath. He took a moment to compose, grabbing the book and opening it back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too short of those who rejoice,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was damn fickle, and he realizes that everyday he is with you, it seemed like there was never enough of it. Nights turned into mornings quicker then he wanted, and the days would disappear just as quickly. Every moment with you was like a reward for him coming back, or a prayer that was answered from his time in the apocalypse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels like he now should have gone with you, and could have jumped at a moment's notice to get there. If he did take the rest of his days with you, would they feel short?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the ceiling a moment. Contemplating life and it’s existence. Listening to the sounds of other family members in the household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last line of the poem he quickly glanced at, and had to stop himself to slow it down in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But for those who love, Time is eternal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five cocked his head a moment at the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, wasn’t that sappy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickered at the ending of the line. So incredibly filled with the same thing that every other poet could write about love. Time wasn’t eternal, but it kept on ticking. He could, per say, manipulate it, but it would keep going. The past, future, and present all spiraled, with infinite timelines and structures to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his love for you, nothing could stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would not take the commission stopping it to change how he felt. The love he had would always be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eternally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled a moment. God you made him feel things that he would NEVER admit to anyone, except maybe yourself. He wasn’t a romantic, he wasn’t a lovesick puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a murderer. He has murdered innocent people to keep timelines from unraveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had fucked up and went to the apocalypse for forty years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what does he remember? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows the things he has done. He knows that but right now, he can barely recall those mistakes. Instead, he remembers the hitch of your breath when he is close. Or the way you are concerned about his health. The way you don’t judge him. You also don’t hesitate to put him in his place. You didn’t care about how he looked, but rather wanted to be a part of him. Unconditionally loving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered the future, and can only imagine you being in it, with his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eternally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize how long he had been in thought, when you yell that you are home from the other room. He hears his family’s feet shuffling down the hall, all of them eager to eat whatever was brought back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a sappy poem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched you come in, “Hey. Klaus decided on Italian, and I picked you up some. Do you want it? If not, I can probably whip up something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks, “Nah, it’s fine. Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Five, you have been distant today?” Five looks over you, he doesn’t want to see you like this. Worried for him and resolute on making him feel better about things. But, he wanted to be more open with you, “Just...I remembered this thing from my studies, back when our Father would make us sit for hours memorizing verses and whatever else he wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh..Yeah. That would suck. So glad I didn’t meet the guy. I’d have words.” You mention with an irritated look. Five smiles at you and reaches out to touch you, taking your hand. You look down at the book and look up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” You ask him sweetly, rubbing his knuckles, wanting to so badly understand him. You were surprised when his face turned slightly reddish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five all of a sudden feels a bit embarrassed, “Nothing. Just a poem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your face scrunches up. That’s new. “I didn’t think you read poems…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Just something I had remembered us reading as kids.” He looks away from you, as if he is getting ready to leave, when you snatch up the book, still left on its page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five watched you all flustered, “Come on Y/N…” But you hold it up, and he just stands straight, shoving his fists back into his pockets. You read the poem out loud, ready to rub it in, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, But for those who love, time is eternal.” You look up at his face in thought, trying to understand what it means. You look back down to look over it again, and read it in your mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches you a moment, as you slowly reread the short poem…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him, with damp eyes, “Fiiivvvveeeee…...it’s so….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sappy? Yes I know.” He’s still flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect a warm smile to spread across your face, “Well...I was going to say sweet. It reminds me of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah…” Five rolls his eyes, but he feels you come close to him, your breath on his cheek, and if he turns he knows his lips will collide with yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should recite that later. When we go to bed.” You whisper to him as you put the book down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivers and doesn’t move as he watches you saunter off toward the dining room. He looks toward the poem one more time, adjusts his blazer, rubs his face, and fiddles with his hair, and walks after you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure. He could do that. In his bed, with his arms wrapped around you. Eternally.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired a bit by the poem Time Is by Henry Van Dyke.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five speaks to Vanya about his life, past, present, and future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya appears in the doorway, wondering if anyone was home. She remembered you had said you were going to be back in a half hour or so, but figured she would go to her childhood home a bit before, maybe to chat with Pogo or Allison. Vanya moves forward and sees Five sitting on one of the ornate couches, hunched over something. Vanya peeks around him and says just a simple, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five turns and looks up from his cell phone, a small tic of a smile appearing on his face, “Hello Vanya. You come to see Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smirked and nodded, “What are you up to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five shows the cell phone up to her, “Y/N got me onto some puzzle game. Sometimes I’ll play from time to time.” Five stands and looks at her, and Vanya actually has to look up, “You got taller?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five shrugs, “A bit, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looks at him for a moment. He has grown, and is starting to fill out, “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of his mouth turned up, “Not entirely sure why, but, I can’t say I’m not happy about it.” He looks toward his sister and smirks, “But compared to you I guess everyone is a bit taller.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya pushes against his shoulder a moment, used to being teased by everyone for her height, “And where is your girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure. Said something about being right back.” Five looks around, placing his phone in his pocket. Making small talk wasn’t really his forte, but he gave it a shot, “So, how has the job at the theater been going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smirks, “Good. It’s going fine. How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five just nods, “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine?” She asks, trying to see if she can pull any other information from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five forced a smile, “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, his sister didn’t take the hint, and folded her arms in front of her,  “Not what I have been hearing. You know Diego has said some things…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is Diego.” Five replies flatly, but a blush flushes on his face. Vanya shakes her head, “How long has it been now, Five? With Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five turned around, in thought, “Maybe six months?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya’s eyes go a bit wider, “Wow. That’s great. She’s really sweet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five looks toward his sister a moment, and watches as she walks a bit over toward the fireplace, “Yeah. Yeah, she is.” He looks down, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking toward her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked at her brother a moment, and saw the adoration in his eyes as he thought about you. She smiled at Five, and looked up at him, “I’m happy for you Five. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Five suddenly asks, and Vanya just smiles and shakes her head, “No, it’s nothing. Just, after everything that has happened, it’s nice to know that you are happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilts his head, “Thanks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya has to laugh, “I just know that you were always on edge as a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five narrows his eyes, and starts to walk toward the bar, grabbing his drink from it, “Well, there was a particular father of ours we had to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know. But now, you are just calm. It’s nice for a change.” She muses, slightly teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five’s face frowns, and he scoffs at her a moment, “Yes, I know, I was a brat. I’m pushing sixty mentally now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya took her time to speak, “You...were not a brat. You were there for us a lot. And you took a lot to make sure that a lot of us were ok. You know, maybe you weren’t the glue in this family, but you were something. Ben and I were pretty worked up after you left…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five hasn’t had this conversation with anyone in the family about his departure. He figured eventually this would come up. He start to apologize, but is cut off,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Don’t apologize. I used to leave the lights on and snacks for you. Klaus and Ben tried to make a shrine one time.” She rolled her eyes at the memory, “Just, you always tried to prove yourself. Constantly. Always acting like you were a bomb about to burst. I think out of all of us, you had the best - and worst- relationship with Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five listened to her, but his mind wandered. Sure, he hated the way his father would down his siblings. Luther, Allison, and Diego were always crawling to get to the top to earn Dad’s affections, but even he can admit they were depressed. Five and the rest were always just trying to get out of it. Five’s ambitions were only to make them happier, not to impress Reginald. However, Reginald pushed Five probably most, daring him to get himself out of situations, and pushed and prodded his abilities. Reginald knew he was probably capable of more, but always shut him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yours?” He asked particularly about the very relationship with their father, “You had it worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked down, “I know. I know. But, all of us did. Now, we are semi becoming normal,” She looked up at him, “He can’t take anything away now. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five thinks of you for a moment. He thinks what would Reginald do if you were here? He wouldn’t allow you here. He would have probably never met you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five looks at Vanya, swirling his drink, “After everything, I’m sure he has more cards up his sleeve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked around her, sometimes she wondered if he was just still there, waiting for something to happen. She worried that he had much more in store for them, even if he was dead. She took a deep breath, and looked at Five, who had a look of concern on his face, “I sort of think he isn’t done with us yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five nods, “Yeah. I feel that way too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya turns, takes a moment, “You want to walk in the courtyard, while I wait for Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows Vanya out, his thoughts becoming tiresome as he tries to listen to the conversation with Vanya. All he ever wanted to come back to was his family, and here he was, with his family. You, however, had become the one thing though that made him feel at home. Not his bedroom, or his preferred snack. You, who had never once been in his life before the apocalypse, made him feel like he was home there at the Academy. His father never had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to make that permanent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya grabbed Five’s hand and he looked up at her, “I lost you there. You ok? Should I call Y/N?” Vanya knew of the lingering PTSD. Five shook his head, “No. No, I guess I just lost myself in thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya lets go a moment, before looking around. Pogo had made sure the statue for Ben was fixed, the cold fall air tickled her cheek, “Five, you don’t think he was hiding anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five looked at his sister, “I’m sure he has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked back at him, “Does it concern you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five shrugs, “Not really I guess. I haven’t had the time to think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smirks, “Been too busy with Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling softly, “Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if she is just a figment of my imagination.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya shakes her head, “She’s not Five. She is real, just like we are.” Vanya muses a moment, “You think she is the one for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five sighs, looks up a moment. He had been given literally two lives to live. On one hand, he had lived through a bitter cold wasteland. But this time, he was living a life filled with warmth he had never experienced. He had never received this from their father. And though he had received kindness from Pogo, Grace, and his siblings. This was unconditional love. A love he couldn’t imagine, that was for him. And he’d be damned to lose it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five shuffles a moment to walk past Vanya, and turns, “I want it to be. She...it’s like I am home Vanya. I mean, I care about all of you. But, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my life wanted something more than her. For the first time, I’m thinking past tomorrow, and it baffles me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya turned as she watched her brother start to pace, “Are you meaning what I think your meaning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five’s hands clasp together, but he shakes his head, “She isn’t exactly traditional.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are any of us?” Vanya asked. Five looked at her a moment, narrowing his eyes, “We aren’t exactly a traditional family aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five sighs, “I don’t know. I...just sort of want to make her understand that I want this. I want to make her an official part of this messy ass family and the name that goes with it.” Five relaxed, and realized this had actually been bugging him for awhile now, but didn’t realize what he had wanted. Vanya nodded to him, “Have you talked with her about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how.” He looked down, kicking at the leaves on the ground. Five walks toward his sister, “All I know is, I want to do what makes her happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she is.” Vanya smiles, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, “But it looks like you are too. I think your beating around the bush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to marry her, Vanya,” He whispered, and looked in his sister's eyes, “And I’m so worried that she will tell me no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya smiled at him, as a Hargreeves who has the privilege to be in Five’s good graces, she was also the only one who can tell him where he stands, “Did you seriously hear yourself just now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five huffs, “It scares the crap out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya shakes her head and laughs, “I can’t believe my brother just said that. You're worried about the word ‘no’. You practically invented it from the constant use of it as kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fakes a frown, and she shakes her head still laughing, “I think it will be fine, Five. She always wants to be around you. Becomes anxious if you are gone for a while. She’ll talk about you constantly when we are together today, you know? Maybe she isn’t traditional. But none of us are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ding on Vanya’s phone goes off, and she picks it up, “Speaking of…” Five watches her text, and not even a moment later, you're coming out the back door, “Hey there, two of my favorite people!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya simply waves, and you smile brightly at Vanya. But when you turn to look at your man, he seems undeniably different. As if he was bothered by something, but was now smiling brightly as if there was clarity, “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He reached over to kiss your cheek, “Just catching up with my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was asking about the theater.” Vanya answered. She looks and meets Five’s eyes just a moment, before darting them back to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of, we should get going. Sorry I was running late,” You reach over to pull on Five’s blazer, “And a kiss for the road, I’ll be back in awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five couldn’t comprehend how much he wanted to pull you toward himself and jump to their bed. And with his clear thoughts, wanted to do much more. But, he kissed her slowly and full of love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya turned to give you both a moment of privacy. You felt the kiss was even different than any other kiss before, and you tried to remember that Vanya was behind you and Five, “What’s that about?” You whispered after, resting your forehead on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five sighs and pulls you as close as possible, “Just...I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smile, and kiss his cheek, “I love you too. I’ll see you tonight, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel him squeeze your hip and he nods, letting you go as you follow Vanya who had started to walk back toward the house. Vanya looks back at Five for only a moment, smiling a secret smile as she walks with Y/N.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five stands there in the courtyard, his thoughts thinking of how he was going to even ask you of anything. He was nervous and calm, all at the same time. Was it even time for this? He still had the commission to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And did his father have other secrets? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five raked his hands through his head and sighed, “All in do time.” He whispered, and started to walk back when a figure came out of its hiding spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?” Five asked, and sure enough, Klaus came strolling forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you here the whole time?” Five asked, confused looking from his hiding spot, to where Klaus stood. Klaus shrugged, “I came out here to just bask in this great weather, you know. But then you and Vanya came out here...and so I decided everyone needed a minute…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Five shook his head, and went to go back in. Klaus stuck out his hand to stop him, “I heard what you said. <em>You want to marry our Y/N!</em>” He sang to Five.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, shut up!” Five yelled out, about to phase away when Klaus stopped him, “No, no! None of that disappearing act! Look, I heard you. I know she loves you. Yeah she isn’t traditional…” Klaus rolls his hands, as if he is trying to drill the point in, “But...I mean hypothetically, I don’t think she would say no...either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hypothetically?” Five asked, not exactly sure if Klaus even knew what that meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, just saying.” Klaus stuck his hand’s up, like he didn’t know himself for sure. Five looked at him, “Don’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, we're good. We are good. But,” and he throws his arm over Five’s shoulder, walking with him back to the mansion, “I think you know as well as I do she isn’t going to deny you, little….big...brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five sides eye his brother. He thinks for a few moments as they walk, “Hypothetically?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sure.” Klaus says, “It doesn’t matter though, she isn’t going anywhere you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five looks at Klaus as he lets go of his shoulder and opens the door, Klaus smiles, “I mean, even if you two broke up, she’d be still hanging around with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five looked at him with a bored expression, “I mean, not like that. Unless she wanted to.” Klaus said. Five gives him a look and points to him, but Klaus just laughs, “I’m kidding! Don’t kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t hesitate.” Five states. But then smirks, “I’ll hold you to that though. Keeping her around if something happens.” He sums up Klaus a moment, but decides that he would be the one to tell this to, “If something happens to me. You’ll keep her around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus is sort of surprised by the statement, he sets his jaw a moment, and nods firmly “Yeah man. You know I would.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five nods but then disappears, and Klaus is sort of shocked, “Did you see that? He trusts me with something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben cocks his head to one side, “Strange. He must really love her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus nods, “Dude! We are getting another sister!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grins, but then frowns, “You slept with her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, she wasn’t a part of this family then, and it was a in the moment thing!” Klaus takes a bottle off the shelf of the kitchenette and walks away as he talks, “I like to say that I am the catalyst that made this <em>all </em>come together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>